The present invention relates to a transport roller of elastic material with a rotation shaft of non-elastic material located in a central cavity of the rollers.
It is known to produce transport rollers of open-cell foam disposed completely throughout a roller. In such case, however, the wear factor is rather high. On the other hand, it is known to use compact harder material, for instance rubber, polyurethane elastomer, silicone, etc. for the manufacture of the transport rollers. In such case, however, the required friction values are not obtained in all cases. Generally there is slippage.